


A Time for Love

by Calligraphy



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Mythology, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, First Love, Hetero, M/M, Reunited lovers, Slash, Various Mentioned Characters, mutual break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly Cooper has officially been missing for a year and ten months. Now Bentley calls in some old friends of theirs; Razor and T-Bone, the infamous SWAT Kats. But in terms of Razor he's more than just a friend. He and Sly actually used to be a couple years ago before the pair split up. Following a lead from time traveler Pastmaster the anthros find a way to locate Sly. However a worn down time machine is only able to transport two people at once and for a limited time of 24 hours. Carmelita and Razor volunteer to go back to Ancient Egypt to find their ringtail.</p><p>But there's another catch besides the time limit. Sly must settle the unfinished business between him, Razor and Carmelita before he can ever hope of returning home. Many words were left unsaid between the raccoon, vixen and tomcat. But can they all say them so they can return to the present, or will they forever remain in the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I hope that you'll enjoy this story I put together. It involves an all new pairing I came up with crossing together Sly from the Sly Cooper game series and Razor/Jake Clawson from the SWAT Kats Radical Squadron TV series. The official pairing name is Cat Burglar. I hope you all enjoy it.

**_(Bentley's POV)_ **

It's been quite some time since Sly disappeared during our time travel adventure. A year and ten months, actually. But I still haven't given up, and neither has the rest of the Cooper game or Carmelita. We know that Sly is out there somewhere and we don't stop until we find him. And in a surprise windfall, two old friends of ours have recently joined in the search. These two friends were Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong from MegaKat City. However most people know them better as Razor and T-Bone, the infamous SWAT Kats.  
  
I'm sure its strange to hear hour international thieves crossed paths with a pair of vigilantes. Well its a pretty long story, and one I often reflect on. You see it all started about two years or so after me and the gang started out. We were taking a little road trip to find some place to steal from when we happened upon MegaKat City. And as luck would have it they had just unveiled the famous Kat's Eye Scepter of Queen Elisacat. Naturally Sly wanted it for our collection and so we set up a plan to steal it. Everything went according to plan, and not even the special police squad known as the Enforcers could stop us. But we weren't expecting a run in with the local vigilantes known as the SWAT Kats. They used a razor blade shooter to blow out our tires on the team van. Realizing that we needed a distraction Sly ran off with the Kat's Eye Scepter while Murray and I worked on replacing the tires. At that point Razor and T-Bone split up, the former going after Sly and the latter going after me and Murray. We managed to hold our own with T-Bone and were able to replace the tires in time to go after Sly. Luckily I installed an emergency tracking device in Sly's earpiece so finding him wasn't hard. However when we got there Sly and Razor were standing before each other, both of them holding onto the scepter. It was like they were in a trance or something. It was only when I called out to Sly that I got their attention and Sly took the moment of distraction to kick Razor and leap into the van with the scepter.  
  
After that first meeting Sly started acting a bit different. Like he suddenly had a life changing experience. It would later learn why Sly was acting so different, after he decided to return the scepter to MegaKat City. But more specifically, he wanted to return it to Razor. Murray and I watched as the two made the exchange. And I'm more than sure that T-Bone was watching too. Sly held out the scepter to Razor and he slowly reached out and wrapped his hands around it. For a good three minutes the two held onto the scepter together. Then Sly finally made a move after another minute. But it wasn't a move for anything valuable off of Razor or to get back the scepter. It was a move to his face, with his lips.  
  
That's right, my buddy and surrogate brother Sly Cooper kissed Razor of the SWAT Kats! Whew, that's a mouthful. But anyway out between me, Murray and T-Bone I think the one who was more surprised was Razor. He didn't know what to think of what was happening or what to do. But it seemed like he started to get the idea to return the kiss but before he could Sly pulled away and ran back to the team van. As we drove off I looked from the back window and could still see Razor standing where Sly left him, stunned from the kiss and loosely holding the Kat's Eye Scepter. When Murray and I asked Sly what that was all about he said that his heart was telling him to do it. Ordinarily I would make some type of witty remark about Sly's raccoon logic, but I could see in his face that what he did wasn't just on impulse. He was honestly serious about that kiss and I guess he hoped that Jake would return it. But when he didn't he ran off.

After that we went about our thieving business, both working to find leads on the Fiendish Five and gradually building up our reputation. Then one day we received a radio transmission over our global radio frequency. It was coming from MegaKat City and it was from Razor. I wasn't sure how he got onto our frequency then, and no matter how many times I asked now he never told me, but all he wanted was to talk with Sly in private. Me and Murray left Sly alone with the radio and four twenty minutes they talked. Then when Sly finally came out of the van he had the biggest smile you could ever see on a person's face. It wasn't logical for a person to smile so wide without dislocating an eyebrow. But Sly didn't seem to care about the facial disfiguring side-effects and just kept smiling. When Murray finally asked him what he was smiling about so much he said that Razor, who we would then learn to be Jake, wanted to meet with him again. And it didn't take a genius IQ like mine to figure out that Sly was very much in love.

Since then it seemed like every break we'd have Sly would spend most of it going to see Jake, and Jake coming to see him. Once he even helped Sly out on a heist and Sly returned the favor when Jake needed assistance against a mutant in MegaKat City. For our part T-Bone, Murray and I were happy for our friends. It was clear that they loved each other a whole lot. For about two years it seemed like they'd never part. But then things started to change. When Sly learned about Inspector Fox and how she had the case file he needed to hunt down the Fiendish Five, he became a bit distracted. He would focus more on trying to study Carmelita's pattern so that he could properly execute a heist to steal the file. Of course this caused a slight rift between him and Jake. And Sly loved Jake too much to let the rift go on. He told Jake that he needed to go on with his quest to recover the Thievious Raccoonus and defeat the Fiendish Five. And sadly, both for his protection and to remain focused on the job, that meant ending their relationship. Though Jake was obviously saddened by this he understood and the two separated on good terms. We remained friends with the SWAT Kats but I could easily see that Sly missed Jake and the relationship they once had. And the times we managed to send a video message I could see Jake missed Sly and their relationship as well. But they never made talks about rekindling their relationship. And neither me, Murray nor Chance made any suggestions that they should. It was their business in the end and it was their choice if they wanted to start anew. Although when Sly started taking his flirty banter with Carmelita more seriously over the years, especially after the Cooper Vault job, it seemed like their would be no relationship rekindling. Yet I picked up on some tale tell signs that Sly still missed Jake, like how he would look back at the pictures from their dates whenever he thought neither me or Murray were looking. And when we got into this time travel debacle Sly would talk more about Jake in-between our missions and less about Carmelita. Of course I knew that Sly still loved her, but I was beginning to wonder if he was still _in_ love with her. The way they parted before Sly disappeared left a lot of things unsaid between them.

But with this new lead from Chance and Jake, I hope to help Carmelita finally say the things she couldn't say to Sly before. They told us about this enemy they tangle with now and again. A real time wizard from the Dark Ages known as the Pastmaster. While he usually based his time traveling spells on the time he came from the two cats were more than sure that something from the Pastmaster could help us find Sly. Scientifically it'd be a long shot to me, but given what I've seen from the supernatural to the totally outrageous I was willing to take a bead and shoot. When I asked if they taken anything from the Pastmaster that could help Chance said no, but then Jake said that the Pastmaster mentioned a ruined castle that he calls home in Epping Forest. So while Murray was driving the team van with me and Carmelita in the back, en route to the Pastmaster's Castle, T-Bone and Razor were following us with the Turbo Kat. I kept in touch with Razor to make sure that we'd stay together and not accidentally separate. From what they told me about the Pastmaster he's one nasty character. And guys like that usually have traps set all around his territory. If something in that castle did have a way for us to find Sly I didn't want to blow our chances.  
  
“Hey Razor, do you see anything up above?” I asked over the radio..  
  
“Nothing yet, Bentley. Knowing the Pastmaster he probably put up some invisibility spell or...Wait, hold up. I think I see something up ahead.” Razor said.  
  
“Which direction?” I asked as I pulled up the radar to track the direction of the Turbo Kat.

“It looks like its South-East of here. Drive for about five miles.” Chance's voice said over the radio.  
  
“Turn South-East and drive five miles, Murray.” I said to my hippo friend.  
  
“Got it, Bentley.” Murray said and turned in the direction I gave him.

Though the five miles were relatively short, it felt pretty long to me. For nearly two years we've been searching for Sly and always came up short. Now with this lead it seems like we may finally be able to bring him home. Of course given that we got our information from a villain this could all be a trap. But still...its so close that I want so badly for this to be true. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Carmelita was talking to me until she gently shook my shoulder.

“Bentley.” Carmelita said to me and I looked up at here. “We're here.” Carmelita said.  
  
I nodded and opened up the side door of the van and rolled out followed by Carmelita and Murray. The Turbo Kat soon came to a 2.0 landing beside the van and its pilots hopped out. We all looked up at the foreboding old castle and stared at it for a moment. It sure looked like a place an evil time wizard from the Dark Ages would call home. But if I learned anything from living the bon vivant lifestyle with Sly its that there's no accounting for taste. However now's not the time to make designer assessment of old ruins. Now's the time to try and find a way to bring back our dear friend.  
  
“Alright, so do we just walk in or did Pastmaster say that we should watch for something?” I asked T-Bone and Razor.  
  
“He said that when he's at a great distance, his protective shields around the castle are down. I guess that means its safe to go in.” T-Bone said.  
  
“Yeah, but let's keep our guard up. Pastmaster isn't exactly a straight arrow.” Razor said.  
  
“How did you get him to tell you where the castle was anyway?” Carmelita asked.  
  
“We bribed him with some 'Dark Age gruel'. After eating the 'modern hogwash' that the prison was giving him he cracked like a pecan shell.” T-Bone said with a grin.  
  
“I'm not surprised. The way to a man's heart, however evil it may be, is through his stomach.” Murray said.  
  
“Alright guys, let's get going. My scanners are detecting a strong magical read-out from the tower adjoining to the castle. That may be where the Pastmaster keeps all of his magical items.” I said as I looked over my built in computer in the left arm of my wheelchair.  
  
“This will definitely be a first for me.” Carmelita said.  
  
“What, going into an old castle?” T-Bone asked.  
  
“No, expanding Interpol's district to magic.” Carmelita replied.  
  
“I just hope that the magic here isn't too dangerous. Otherwise we're goners.” I said as I rolled up to the doors and activated the robotic arms of my wheelchair to push them open. The sound that greeted us was an ominous creek from the old bolts in the door.  
  
“Insert Scardey Cat joke here.” T-Bone said as we all walked in.  
  
“Don't jinx it for us, T-Bone. 'Cause if some she-kat pops up and gives us a bomb I'm tossing it at you.” Razor said.

We walked through the main floor of the castle until we reached the first stairway. Thankfully I modified the wheels of my chair so that they would roll over the steps easier. We came to a door that was old and slightly broken, so Carmelita took the honor of breaking it some more with a harsh kick. We proceeded from there and followed the directions on the radar. With every step we were getting higher which was taking us closer to the tower. As we came up to a pair of grand doors with a bronze cat skull crest on it my radar beeped rapidly.

“It seems like we've finally made it.” I said as I turned off my radar.

“Well let's go in.” Chance said and started to push the doors open only to slam into them. He looked at the doors curiously then tried to shove them open. However the blockade before us wouldn't budge.

“Seems like not all of the Pastmaster's shields went down as he said.” Carmelita said.  
  
“Then let's making a smashing entrance!” Murray exclaimed and charged at the door only to get deflected by a powerful force field and land on his back at the staircase. “I guess you can't come in unless you're invited.”  
  
“There has to be some kind of way we can get in.” I said as I tried to think of another method of entry.  
  
“With a place like this, I wouldn't be surprise if the way in was an old fashioned magic phrase. Like open sesame.” Jake said.  
  
Suddenly the doors started rattling and we looked up to see them begin to open. Slowly but surely the grand doors opened wide and we were greeted by what can only be called a wizard's workshop. Our mouths all dropped both in surprise at the interior and at the fact that Razor's joking remark worked.  
  
“Wow, Jake. You opened the door without even trying.” Murray commented in awe.  
  
“I wish it were that easy for me when I'm making my busts.” Carmelita said.  
  
“Yeah, I probably loosened it up for 'em.” T-Bone said in a macho way. While us guys grinned our female officer just rolled her eyes.  
  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Chance.” Razor said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

We all walked into the Pastmaster's workshop and immediately started looking through his personal effects. Not even I was sure of what it was that we were looking for but I had a feeling we'd know it when we saw it. I was looking among the shelves, Carmelita inspected the tables, Murray went through the closets and the SWAT Kats went through everything else. Our searching went on for a little over an hour and so far we didn't find anything. Or at least nothing helpful. But we sure did find a lot of novelties.  
  
“Man, and I thought my folks were pack rats. The Pastmaster has more junk than they do.” T-Bone said.

“I think if we went to one of those oddity shops we could make a fortune to retire.” Razor said.

“Oddity shops? This crap would sell better with high society circles. You should see some of the weird shit they buy. It looks like it came from a whole other planet.” Carmelita said.

“Well we may have found a lot of cool stuff, but how do find a way to track Sly under all of this?” Murray asked.

“Unfortunately, Murray, this isn't an exact science. All we can do is ransack the place until we find some kind of spell that could help us locate Sly in the time stream.” I said as I kept looking.  
  
“Too bad we can't find them by calling out to them. Like saying 'Magic item that can find a lost one in time, appear before me'.” Razor said.  
  
Suddenly the objects in the room started to shake and everyone backed away until we were all back to back in the center of the room. All of the papers, books and other items started swirling around us like a hurricane. Then suddenly the objects all stopped, and they started to set themselves neatly on the shelves and tables. After a while of this only one item remained, a clear crystal ball with a golden base, and it sat itself before us. We looked at the crystal ball shockingly then me, Murray, T-Bone and Carmelita turned to Razor and he just gave us a shrug.  
  
“Jake, buddy, do you have a warlock in your family I should know about?” T-Bone asked.  
  
“I swear, I was just joking that time and the time before!” Razor exclaimed in his defense.  
  
“Okay, next time save the jokes when we're away from the magic castle. I don't want to turn into a toad.” Carmelita said.

“Well aside from Jake having a possible supernatural heritage that should be looked into further later on, it seems like we found what we were looking for.” I said and rolled over to the crystal ball.  
  
“Carefully, Bentley. That thing could go off if we're not careful.” Murray said.  
  
“Yes it could present some danger to us if not properly collected. You trained with the Guru, Murray. Did he teach you any special moves that could be used for carrying this crystal ball safely?” I asked.  
  
“Well, he taught me how to spread this Moon Dust onto my hands to protect them from evil enchanted items.” Murray said, taking out a small satchel of Moon Dust.  
  
“Okay that should work. Try it out and see if you can pick it up.” I said and moved away to give Murray room to grab the object in question.  
  
Murray powdered the palms of his hands with the Moon Dust then rubbed both palms together. He then slowly walked over to the crystal ball and eased his hands towards it. The rest of us watched with held breaths to see if anything would happen. For Murray's sake I certainly hoped it didn't. Finally Murray grabbed the crystal ball and picked it up. We all waited for something bad to happen. When nothing bad happened we all sighed in relief.  
  
“Glad to see that Pastmaster's toys don't have an alarm or anything on them.” T-Bone said, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
“Yeah. Now we should head back and find someone who's good with magic that could help us figure this thing out.” Razor said.  
  
“The Guru is the man for the job. I'm sure he'll be able to figure out this conundrum of a mystical mystery.” Murray said.  
  
“I'm with Murray. How soon can you send him here, Bentley?” Carmelita asked.  
  
“Within the hour I believe. Fortunately he's been journeying around Europe so we might be able to have him stop by in Paris.” I replied.  
  
“Well what are we waiting for? Paris or bust, people!” Murray exclaimed and we all left the Pastmaster's workshop.  
  
As we went back to Paris and Murray held that crystal ball, for the first time I felt like we honestly had a chance to find Sly.

_**:Carmelita's POV:** _

When we finally arrived back in Paris, I just sat in the far corner of the Cooper Gang's safe house while Bentley called for Guru to come over. Heh, its actually pretty funny. Before I would have wanted to get inside here only to find the Cooper Gang and bust them. Now here I am sitting like I belong with them. And I have to admit, over the years I've felt like I belong more with the Coopers than at Interpol. Of course that doesn't mean I would stop standing for what's right and acting in the name of justice. I guess what I mean is that I feel more of a kinship with Sly, Bentley and Murray. Even though they're thieves and all, they have a strong moral code as well as ethics. Its more than what I can say for a lot of bad people I've met in my life. And its because of their strong morale code and ethics that I have grown a great respect for the Cooper Gang.

And of course, there was the one member who I respected a little bit more. In my case I also liked said member a little bit more. I'm referring to that handsome yet utterly full of it ring-tail that is Sly Cooper. When we first met I thought he was just another thief, not counting his different approach to stealing. For years I hounded him and hunted him down so that I could finally put him behind bars. But as we actually got to know each other, he started to change me a bit. I didn't realize it at first until we saved me from Clockwerk's gas chamber back in Russia. And that first time we actually kissed I knew I was in trouble. But of course I didn't let a little crush blindside me from my work. However I would later find out, during the Clockwerk Parts saga, that it wasn't a little crush. Slowly but surely Sly and I were getting closer. And when he 'lost his memory' at Kaine Island when he took a hit from that crazy Dr. M for me our relationship was sealed. We were together for quite a long time, spending our days dancing, laughing and enjoying our company. I thought it would never end.  
  
But sadly it did. When the whole Le Paradox thing started Sly began to act strange. Then he disappeared with only a note, saying there's something important he must do. And when he broke in and stole that sword I felt three emotions. Hurt, betrayal and anger. I thought for sure that Sly would renounce his thieving ways before he really loved me. But it seemed like he only loved himself and would never change, or this was what I thought at the time before I learned the whole story. However even when I got the whole story my feelings for Sly didn't change much. Yes I do greatly care about him but I couldn't bring myself to call him my boyfriend or lover anymore. Trying to do so hurt to much. And when we met Tennessee Kid and Sir Galleth, I thought I'd flirt with them a bit to see if Sly cared enough about me to get jealous. Sly responded with a bit of green in his grey fur but it wasn't the great amount of jealousy I was expecting. It seemed like just as my feelings had taken a bit of a step back for him, his feelings had taken a step back for me. Sure we both loved each other and would always have one another's backs, that was true. But I don't think we were very much _in_ love with each other anymore. And just before Sly disappeared on Le Paradox's blimp I tried to tell him something I should have said but I couldn't bring it out. Sly said that he knew what I was going to say but I still feel like so much was left unsaid. And then he disappeared before I could say more. Before I could say no matter what I'll always love him.

Recently though I have been wondering if Sly was forcing himself to love me. I say that because, during his absence, Bentley would let me read some of Sly's old journals to try and keep up the memory of him. Reading the fancy handwriting on the pages and imagining Sly's voice in my mind helps me “hear” him, as if he's there talking to me. Then as I read one of his earlier journals I saw a name that kept popping up. Jake Clawson, or Razor as he is also called. I remember hearing both names once. My friend Felina Feral from MegaKat City told me about two former ace pilots of the Enforcers named Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong. They were the top pilots back then and could have easily been commanders. But they didn't like the restrictions and after going against Commander Feral's orders they quit. Felina also told me about Razor, one person of a two man vigilante duo known as the SWAT Kats. He and his partner T-Bone swore over MegaKat City in their fancy jet called the Turbo Kat and handle the things that the Enforcers can't. While it pisses off her uncle a great deal Felina is actually grateful for the SWAT Kats. When I asked her why she said that its because of them she still has an uncle. That's something I could understand and also respect the SWAT Kats for. Ulysses is a tough old war horse but he can't take on the world like he used to. And the SWAT Kats are thankfully there to remind him that they're also around to help.

But what stood out to me was the fact that Razor and Jake Clawson were one in the same. And so were T-Bone and Chance Furlong. I was very surprised by this but it also made sense. Good men who want to stand for justice without the restrictions have taken a superhero path. And besides, who'd suspect former Enforcer pilots turned auto repairmen of being literal jet setting vigilantes? I certainly didn't until I read it in Sly's journal. As I read on I started finding more little surprises. How Sly would talked endlessly about Jake, how he wished he could meet him again after their first encounter and how he's never met anyone like him before. Then when Jake contacted him Sly was writing like a lovestruck teenage girl, doting his fancy written eyes with hearts and saying how he was excited about their date. The more I read the more I started to see that I wasn't really Sly's first love after all. Ordinarily a lady would be upset about not being the first love but my temper was calmed by the way Sly wrote about him and Jake. It was beautiful and filled with nothing but wonderful things. It seemed like just as I had been happy in the years Sly and I were together he was just as happy in the years he and Jake were together.  
  
Then as Sly became more focused on his quest at stealing back his family's sacred book a rift started to form. I read on with great interest like I was wrapped up in a good romance novel. And as with many romances novels, soon came the mutual yet still painful breakup of a pair of sweethearts. I actually cried when I read that part. Sly was so happy with Jake but he also had a job to do for the sake of his family name, and their relationship would just drift and shatter if he tried to multitask with both. While Sly was grateful that Jake understood and that they kept in touch not being able to hold him like he used to still hurt. Then came an entry on how he first met me. For a few pages I was dubbed “the hot tempered Latina inspector” and I scoffed in amusement. That was such a Sly Cooper saying. Then I read how he began to feel the same way for me as he felt for Jake only not as strongly. There was nothing written like he was using me to fill the void, and I knew that Sly wouldn't do something like that besides.

No, what it seemed like was that Sly tried again at being happy when he thought he lost Jake after their split up. However the happiness he and I shared wasn't quite the same and thus wasn't on the same level. And when I got to the part about our break up, I actually started to cry. It hurt me knowing that I made Sly feel such sadness again, like he did when he and Jake split up. If I had known about this I would have been more understanding during the Le Paradox case and tried to make it work again. But there's nothing I can do to repair the damage I've caused to Sly's heart. At least, nothing I can do with our romantic relationship. But what I can do is try to patch relationship Sly and Jake had. From what I read of Sly's last entry he was considering calling Jake to try and rekindle things. But he never acted on it, fearing that he already found someone else.  

I don't know if Jake has found someone new, but its worth a shot. However I won't bring this up to him until later. Right now we had to focus on bringing Sly back. Once I settled my personal goal aside in my mind, I looked up just in time to see Murray open the door for his master The Guru.  

“Guru! Its so great to see you after such a long time!” Murray exclaimed happily. “How's New York treating you?”  
  
The Guru spoke in his native language which, thankfully, we're all fluent in and sounded a bit ticked.  
  
“Sorry that your flight was so noisy. The press can be a real pain. But it has to be pretty cool to be mentoring a rockstar.” Murray said.

The Guru spoke again in his language as he nodded and now sounded happier.

“Wow, he gave you backstage passes to all his concert for his tours!? That's awesome!” Murray exclaimed.  
  
“Not to interrupt your reunion, Murray, but we need to talk to Guru about the crystal ball, remember?” Bentley asked.  
  
“Oh right! Sorry Bentley. Guru, we found a crystal ball that may help us find Sly and we need your help.” Murray said.  
  
The Guru gasped in shock at this and spoke in a hopeful tone.  
  
“Yes, really Guru. But given its dark magic aura we dare not touch it ourselves. However the Moon Dust that you gave to Murray seems to withstand it, and so we figured that you would have a better shot than us with your Moon Stone.” Bentley explained.  
  
The Guru hummed in thought as he observed the crystal ball on the table. Then he turned to the rest of us and spoke.  
“So you can use the crystal ball to locate Sly, but you'd need a personal effect to do it.” Bentley said.  
  
“Well gee, all I can think of is Sly's cane and he probably has it with him. What else could be a personal effect related to him?” Murray asked.  
  
“I uh...I may have something.” Said a new voice and we turned to Razor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black eye mask. It was similar to one Sly would wear. “Sly gave this to me a few years back. Said I ever got tied of having bandana hair I should wear this.”  
  
I took note of Jake's having Sly's mask. It meant that he still held onto his memory, and in more than a friend based manner. So that could mean there's still a chance to fix things between them. I watched at the vigilante handed Guru the eye mask and after examining it, he gave a nod of approval. Guru walked over to the crystal ball and laid Sly's eye mask on it. He then waved his Moon Stone over the ornament and started chanting as he wave his free hand around the crystal ball. After a moment the eye mask slowly rose from the ball and started to circle around it slowly. We all watched as the old kola bear anthro literally worked his magic. As Guru chanted the mask started circling around the crystal ball faster and faster, and the Moon Stone over it was glowing brighter. Finally the Guru let out a loud exclamation and a flash of light burst from the ornament. We all shielded our eyes until the light died down then looked. The once clear glass of the ball was now glowing with a white light and Sly's eye mask was floating above it. We watched with bated breath as we waited for some sign to appear.

Then, a picture slowly began to form in the light of the crystal ball. It was like watching a movie slowly come up to the title introduction. Finally we got a full picture of where Sly was located. We saw a Sphinx and towers of old pharaohs. What stood out the most about that image was that, instead of looking old and worn as the monuments do today, they look somewhat recent. Which means that Sly must be in the time when they were recently finished.

“So that's it! Sly's in Ancient Egypt!” Bentley exclaimed when the realization hit him.

“Alright! We finally know where Sly is! Thanks a lot, Guru. You're the greatest.” Murray said to his mentor.

The Guru gave a kind chuckle and spoke in his native tongue.

“Of course we'd do the same for you, Master. Cooper Gang members stick together.” The pink hippo said with a bright smile.  
  
“Now that we know where Sly is, I can get the time machine ready.” Bentley said and rushed his wheelchair to the next room.

“Me and Guru will help you, Bentley!” Murray called out and followed after his friend with his master.  
  
That left just me and the SWAT Kats. We stood there awkwardly, not having much reason to talk since the only mutual friends we had just left. As my eyes wandered I noticed that Sly's eye mask stopped floating and laid on the crystal ball. I walked over to it and gently picked it up. Then I walked over to Razor and handed it to him.  
  
“Here. It was a good thing you had this on you.” I said to the orange tabby. Jake looked at me with a bit of surprise before he gave a little smile and nodded.  
  
“Yeah...Good thing I did.” Jake said as he took the eye mask back and put it in his pocket.  
  
“So, you're Sly's girlfriend?” T-Bone asked and Razor elbowed him.

“Chance! That's none of your business to ask!” Razor stated sharply.

“No, its okay. Lots of people ask, and I don't mind answering. To be frank, I'm not Sly's girlfriend. At least not anymore.” I admitted. It was the truth and I couldn't deny it. Sly and I just didn't have that connection as we used to before.  
  
“You...You're not his girlfriend?” Razor asked with an honestly stunned expression.  
  
“That's right. Back before Sly disappeared, back when this whole time travel thing started, some personal issues came up. He stole something from a museum after he promised to end the stealing to settle down with me. But I guess a Thievious Raccoonus can never really stop stealing. I should have been more understanding and get Sly's side of the story, because I know he doesn't steal without reason. However I let my temper take over my better sense and well that led downhill after that.” Carmelita said.  
  
“Wow...I'm sorry, Carmelita. I wish it could have been different for you guys.” Jake said. I looked at his face and listened to his voice, and both were sincere. Most exes would respond to another ex with spite and contempt. But I could tell that Jake wasn't that type of person.

“Thank you, Jake. I appreciate the words but sadly I can't change our relationship to the way it used to be. But what I can do is help bring Sly back and reunite the Cooper gang.” Carmelita said.

“Never thought I'd see a cop bring back a criminal. I thought enforcing the law was your job.” T-Bone said.

“That's why I'm doing this.” Carmelita said.  
  
“How do you mean?” Chance asked.  
  
“If I don't bring back Sly, then I'm out of a job and I won't be able to enforce the law.” Carmelita said and gave a coy grin.

“Heh, touche. I like a lady with a bit of wit.” T-Bone said with a grin of his own.  
  
“Well considering I'm a lady who lives by her wits, I think you and I will get along just fine T-Bone.” I said and held out my hand.  
“Please, just call me Chance.” The stripped tabby said and shook my hand firmly. As our hands touched I couldn’t help but think, perhaps in the process of bringing back Sly and Jake I might find a bit of happiness for myself.  
  
“Guys! Come in here quick!” Bentley's voice shouted in urgency. Wasting no time we all ran into the room where the time machine was and were immediately at the box turtle's side.  
  
“Bentley, what's the matter?” I asked.  
  
“I have some majorly bad news. It would seem that our use of the time machine has drained its core that allows extended periods of time spent in different eras. Meaning that we can only spend a short amount of time in Ancient Egypt to find and bring back Sly.” Bentley explained as he looked over the statistics on the computer.

“How long will we be able to stay?” Razor asked.  

“Only twenty four hours! And if that wasn't the worse part, we all won't be able to go in to get Sly.” Murray said.  
  
“What do you mean, Murray?” I asked, both shocked and confused by that statement.

“It seems that the quantum force core is on the fritz, and so it can only transport a specific amount of weight through time. Namely two people. But I can't go as I have to keep mind of the time machine.” Bentley explained.

“And the force of The Murray is worth way more than two people, and I really can't go.” Murray added.  
  
The Guru spoke in his native tongue and explained the rest of the news.  
  
“So that leaves the four of us having to decide who should go, then.” T-Bone said.  
  
“I'll go.” I said immediately.  
  
“And I'll go with her.” Razor said.

“Alright then. You two should fit the weight limit that the quantum force can carry. Carmelita, you'll need this timer watch so that you'll be able to keep track of how long you two have to find and bring back Sly.” Bentley said and opened a drawer to take out a fancy looking watch and handed it to me. I wrapped the watch around my wrist and set it to begin a count down of twenty four hours.  
  
“Here, buddy. I don't know if this will do ya any good but take it anyway.” T-Bone said and handed Razor some kind of gadget that looked like a tuning fork.

“The Frequency Tuner?” Razor asked.

“Yeah. Maybe you can try to find the frequency of Sly's voice somehow. I added in a sample of his voice from his last call and adjusted the radius for a wide search.” T-Bone explained.  
  
“Thanks, pal.” Razor said and pocketed the gadget.

“Alright you two, I got the time machine set for Ancient Egypt. Remember this is our only chance at finding Sly. And if you miss the deadline time then you'll be stuck in Ancient Egypt with him until I can fix the time machine.” Bentley said.

“Got it Bentley. You ready, Jake?” I asked the cat.  
  
“As I'll ever be.” He replied.  
  
Bentley then pulled a switch and before me and Razor appeared a green whirlpool. After a moment an image of Ancient Egypt appeared before us. We nodded to each other then gave a look to our comrades before walking in through the portal. In a flash of light Razor and I were sent through a rush of time and space. I'm glad I didn't eat anything heavy otherwise I'd see my food again. Jake looked like he was handling it pretty well, but also seemed like he would barf too. After two minutes of swimming through the time whirlpool I was greeted with a pile of golden sand. I went flying through the sand and my head was covered in it. From what I could hear the same happened to Jake. I pulled my head out and spat out the load of sand in my mouth then shook out the sand in my head. Razor pulled himself out as well and poured out the excess hand that got into his uniform.  
  
“If I had to take a guess, I'd say we're in Ancient Egypt.” Razor said. I looked around us and noticed that there was debris around us. Debris that looked very familiar to Le Paradox's blimp.  
  
“And if I had to take a guess, I'd say that this was where Sly crashed when he went through time.” I said.

“Let's investigate then.” Razor said and we split up to look around the wreckage. As I searched through my end, my hands stopped and my eyes widened in shock as I found something.

“Jake, come look at this.” I said to the cat. Razor got up from where he was searching and walked over to where I was.  
  
“What is it?” Razor asked.

I picked up a hunk of metal and showed it to Razor. He looked at the hunk and when he saw what I saw he gasped. It was a map, and by the familiar mark of a raccoon it was a map written by Sly. Most importantly there were dates recorded on the hunk of metal. And the last date recorded was yesterday morning...  
  
Sly Cooper is here, and here's _alive._ I looked at the timer and saw that we only had twenty three hours and forty minutes to find our ringtail. So without any time to waste Razor took out the Frequency Tuner and set it to locate Sly's voice while I read from the map. Hang on just a little longer, Sly. We're coming. We will bring you home. I promise.

 _ **:Sly's POV:**_  

When I first woke up in Ancient Egypt, I didn't know what to think. I was shocked of course, but I also wondered how I would get home. My first attempt was fixing what I remnants of the time machine I could find. While I wasn't as technologically advanced as Bentley I knew how to fix hardware well enough. But try as I might I couldn't fix the thing. Putting it together I managed to do but I had no electricity to power it. And unfortunately electricity powered by water currents haven't been made yet either. So that left me with wandering the desert and looking for any bit of shelter. As I traveled I made a map on a hunk of metal, marking dates so that my friends would be able to find me if they ever knew where I ended up.

In my wandering I made it into the village near the Sphinx. There I learned that the current Pharaoh was my ancestor Slytunkhamen the 2nd. I considered going to meet him, but I decided against it. I knew that since he was so young it'd be hard for a young boy to understand that he has a futuristic descendant. So I stole what I needed to survive and took refuge in whatever empty places I could find for shelter. This went on for about a year. And then seven months ago I met a woman, a lovely cow anthro dressed regally, who offered to take me into her home. I was rather surprised by the somewhat random offer but considering I didn't really have anywhere to return to I accepted the offer. When I got to her home, which looked something like an Ancient Egyptian mansion, the cow anthro introduced herself as Hathor. I was rather surprised by this but I didn't think she meant Hathor as in the Egyptian Goddess of Love & Motherhood. At least I didn't think so until she displayed her powers as we were walking through the village. I was helping her gather fruit to deliver to a sick friend when we came across a bickering couple. Hathor gave me a smile before she twirled her finger and slowly a small gold heart formed on the tip. She then blew it to the couple and it burst into sparkles between them. In that instance they stopped fighting and held onto each other lovingly. It was then I knew that she was the Egyptian Goddess of Love & Motherhood.  
  
When I asked Hathor why she lives as a plain anthro she said that its to keep a closer watch of her people. It was something that I could respect, a ruler that could be living in luxury chosen to live as a regular citizen among her people. But the real surprise came when she told me that she knew who I was. Who I really was. She said that the Egyptian God Thoth became aware of my unusual arrival and informed his fellow Egyptian Deities. When Thoth went to investigate he lightly touched me and, with his powers of knowledge, instantly knew all about me and how I got there. So Hathor was then tasked to appear before me one year and seven months later after my initial arrival. Now she says that she shall help me do something important that'll help me return home. When I asked her what that important thing was she only said that it was a matter of my heart. Normally I'd be able to decrypt secretive sayings like that, but this time I was clueless. So for the next three months all I could do was wait.

Which leads me to where I am now. Currently I was tidying up Hathor's home before she came back. I figured since she took me in I owed her a clean place to come to. I was thankful that she got me a change of clothes so that I could blend in with the citizens. I had to admit I didn't look so bad in Egyptian wear. Maybe I'll take it along with my if I ever do get home. While I was here Hathor also taught me how to read Egyptian scribes. I figured I may as well learn since I'll be hear for some time. Speaking of time, as I checked the sun dial outside, Hathor should be returning soon. She said that she would be attending a meeting with her fellow Egyptian Deities. Hathor didn't mention what the meeting was for, but then again it was none of my business so I didn't ask. At the sound of wind chimes ringing by someone coming through the living room I turned and saw the regal Egyptian Goddess step in.  
  
“Hello, Sly. I hope you weren't left bored.” Hathor said with a smile.  
  
“Oh no. I kept busy. Fixed up the place for you, too.” I said, gesturing to the clean room.  
  
“That's so nice of you, but I don't want to cause you trouble. You're a guest.” Hathor said.  
  
“Yes, a guest who probably would have died from the frigid chill at night if you didn't open your home to him. I owe you something for your help.” I said.  
  
“Oh Sly, you are a sweetheart. If you truly insist on helping, perhaps you can go into the village and purchase some food for dinner. I'd go myself but I need to go over these scrolls from Seth.” Hathor said, gesturing to the sack filled with scrolls that she was carrying.  
  
“No problem. I can do that.” I said.  
  
“Wonderful. I'll see you soon then.” Hathor said and handed me a small sack of gold coins. I grabbed my cane and was about to leave when the cow anthro stopped me. “Wait, Sly. There was something else.”  
  
“Yeah?” I asked.  
  
“Have you seen any cat anthros stop by here? In particular, a male?” Hathor asked.  
  
“No, not here. Are you expecting someone?” I asked back. The woman hummed in thought then gave a smile.  
  
“You might say that. Well, I must be off then. And so should you.” Hathor said but before I could ask further she left to her study.  
  
That's weird. Why would she ask if I had seen someone, then be cryptic about whether or not she was expecting said person? I guess I'll find out if I ever see a male cat anthro stop by. But for now, I have some shopping to do. It didn't take me long to get to the village, thanks to Hathor's loyal horse Amon-Ra. She said that the old Equestrian didn't really care for strangers, especially ones near his owner, and that she was surprised Amon-Ra liked me. I guess I should especially be grateful to the old guy. If Amon-Ra didn't like me I probably wouldn't be able to stay with Hathor. Once I arrived at the village I dismounted from Amon-Ra and tied his reigns to a post. Then I went about getting the food for dinner. Since Hathor was so popular and well known in the village as a normal citizen everyone already knew what to give before I even asked if they had it. Some even saved her favorites for her. I wonder if I'll ever get the famous as a master thief, and other thieves just give me what they know I want to steal.  
  
When I got to the last stand I had just made a purchase for some pomegranates, but as I stepped away from the stand someone bumped into me. This caused all of the pomegranates to drop and fall into the sand.  
  
“Oh man! I'm so sorry about that.” Said the person, who's voice sounded male, as he helped gather the fallen fruits. But I wasn't really paying attention as I gathered up the pomegranates.  
  
“No, its okay. I should have been watching---” But I stopped short when my hand and the hand of the person helping me touched.  
  
It wasn't so much the contact that made me stop but the look of the hand. It was a very familiar paw with doubly familiar orange fur. And it was covered in a blue and red leather glove that hasn't even been made yet. I've seen those gloves and that hand before. It was the same gloves I used to slowly take off a certain cat before I kissed the knuckles under those gloves. My eyes slowly moved up and I met a pair of black eyes that I haven't seen in a long, long time. Kneeling before me was Jake Clawson/Razor.  
  
“Sly...” Jake uttered in shock.  
  
“Ringtail?” Asked a familiar, Spanish accent with a female tone and I looked up to see none other than Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox staring at me like she saw a ghost. And I stared at her and Jake the same way.  
  
I didn't know what to say to either of them. Its been so long I thought I'd never see the faces of those I cared about, especially Jake's. So I did the only thing I could do. I fainted.

_**:Jake's POV:** _

Five hours into hour hunt for Sly, leaving us with a total of eighteen hours to find him, we happened upon this village by the Sphinx. Carmelita and I wandered through and tried to find Sly but it seemed like the only Cooper there was Slytunkhamen Cooper the 2nd. I was looking over the hunk of metal map, checking to see if there was something I missed, when I bumped into someone. The fruits that they had just purchased fell and I quickly went about helping them gather said fruits. But then I noticed something. The look of the person's hand. It was a hand that would further be engraved in my mind. The hand that grabbed the Kat's Eye Scepter so many years ago. The hand that punched me in the face when I tried to get the scepter back. The hand that gave the scepter back to me some time after the theft. And the hand that I've held, danced with and kissed many times after that. A hand I thought I'd never see. When I looked up and saw those gorgeous amber eyes surrounded by a gray mask I knew instantly that it was Sly Cooper. Carmelita was just as shocked to see him. But it seems like Sly was the most astonished as he fainted right there in the street. I wasted no time in picking him up from the sand and the merchant at the fruit stand told me where to take Sly.

Me and Carmelita followed his directions and took Sly, the basket of food and the horse to a very villa like house. According to the merchant a female cow anthro named Hathor lived here. Since I had my hands full with Sly Carmelita knocked on the double doors to get the owner's attention. After a moment the doors were pushed open and revealed a smiling, mature looking cow anthro. This must be the lady that the merchant was talking about.  
  
“Ma'am, we're sorry to disturb you but Sly fainted and he needs---” But Hathor raised a hand to stop me mid rant.  
  
“It is alright, Jake Clawson. I know what happened, and why you're here with Carmelita Fox.” Hathor said. This shocked us both and the two of us looked at each other in surprise before looking at the older woman.  
  
“How do you know our names?” Carmelita asked.  
  
“I know much about you both. Please come in, and I show you where to take Sly so that he can rest.” The woman said and stepped aside so that we could walk in. I was still wary at how she knew us but right now Sly was all that mattered. And I was willing to take the chance.  
  
After we settled Sly into bed Carmelita and I decided to talk with Hathor. We spent about two hours talking with her to be brought up to date. She told us all about who was really was, the Egyptian Goddess of Love & Motherhood, and how she came to know Sly. Hathor also mentioned that her friend Thoth had foreseen us arriving and called for her to let her know. So she was pretty much expecting us to come here. I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding. It was good to hear that someone was taking care of Sly and that we were able to find him thanks to Hathor and her friends. And now we can finally go home.  
  
“Thanks again for looking out for Sly, Your Highness.” Carmelita said, bowing in respect.  
  
“Please dear. In this form I am just as normal as you are. My name is simple Hathor.” The cow anthro said with a smile.  
  
“Well, thanks a lot then Hathor. I guess when Sly wakes up we'll be heading home.” I said. At this Hathor gave a sad frown and regarded us with a look of sympathy.  
  
“I'm afraid that won't be possible, just yet.” Hathor stated.  
  
“Not possible? What do you mean?” Carmelita asked.  
  
“There is unfinished business that must be settled between the three of you before you can be permitted to return to your modern time.” Hathor explained.  
  
“What unfinished business?” I asked.  
  
“Young mau, nothing that involves matters of the heart is easily hidden from me. I _am_ the Egyptian Goddess of Love & Motherhood. As such I can read people quite easily, even when I wear this mortal form. And I can see that words left unsaid are between the three of you. Words that involve romantic relations.” The woman said.  
  
I wanted to protest to that but stopped. When I thought about it I knew that Hathor was right. Way back when me and Sly split up there were a lot of words left unsaid. And I'm sure that the same went for Carmelita and Sly too, after they broke up. Given who she is its no wonder that Hathor could see right through us.  
  
“Well...you do have a point there. There were some words left unsaid between us.” Carmelita said as she awkwardly rubbed her arm.  
  
“So, until we can settle what's between us we can't leave?” I asked.  
  
“No, you may not.” Hathor stated.  
  
“But we only have sixteen hours left to return home!” Carmelita exclaimed.  
  
“I know.” Hathor said simply.  
  
“Then we have to wake Sly up now and settle this.” I said.  
  
“You cannot. What Sly went through in seeing you both was very traumatic and shocking. It is best that you let him Sleep for however long he needs.” The Goddess stated.  
  
“But---!” I tried to say but Hathor raised her hand.  
  
“It is late, young mau. You and Miss Fox should rest. As should I, for these bones are easily tired and weary when I am mortal. We shall discuss further come the morrow.” And with that, Hathor left the room with me and Carmelita standing there.

_**:Third Person POV:** _

It would be exactly fifteen hours later until Sly woke up. When he rose from his bed he thought that he was dreaming, seeing Carmelita and Jake as he had. But when he saw Hathor standing at his door with a look on her face Sly knew it wasn't a dream after all. After dressing into his actual clothes and grabbing his cane Sly walked into the living and saw Jake and Carmelita sitting there. He didn't know what to think, and he didn't know what to say either. Sly had resigned himself to living in the past for good. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine someone would find him.  
  
“Hey Ringtail. Desert scorpion got your tongue?” Carmelita asked jokingly but her smile was more sad than jovial.  
  
“Yeah. We thought you'd have something to say by now.” Jake said, also wearing a sad smile. Gulping down the dryness in his throat Sly finally made himself speak.  
  
“I...I don't know what I can say. Other than...Its great to see you.” Sly said, looking back and forth between fox and cat. “Its great to see both of you. Where's Bentley, Murray and T-Bone?”  
  
“Back in the present. The quantum force core of the time machine was on the fritz and could only carry two people.” Carmelita said.  
  
“And since we used it so much, we're now on a time limit and have only a certain amount of time to get back home.” Jake added.  
  
“What!? How long did you have!?” Sly asked urgently.  
  
“Twenty four hours. We spent the first five finding you, two hours talking to Hathor to learn what was going on with you and you've been asleep for sixteen hours after you fainted.” Carmelita explained. Sly whipped his head outside the window to look at the sun dial.  
  
“That only leaves us with one our to get back home! Why didn't you wake me up before?!” The raccoon asked frantically.  
  
“I told them to let you rest, Sly. You needed it. For now you must perform that ritual I spoke of months before.” Hathor stated.  
  
“Ritual? What ritual?” Sly asked, both confused and upset at what the Goddess said.  
  
“The matter of your heart, my boy.” Hathor said, then grabbed Sly by the shoulders and turned him back to the two orange furred anthros. “You must settle what was unfinished with the two who hold your heart. And decide whom it is that you love most.  
  
Sly looked at Hathor, then back at Jake and Carmelita. Now that he remembered Hathor did mention a ritual involving a matter of his heart. And she asked him yesterday if a cat had shown up at the villa. It all made sense now. Hathor knew that Jake and Carmelita had arrived and set them on the path to meet. And before he can return he must settle things with the both of them. This wasn't how he wanted to go about it, but there's no time like the present. Or past in this case. After calming down a bit Sly gave a nod.  
  
“Alright.” The raccoon said.  
  
“Good. Before you speak, Carmelita and Jake wish to say something.” Hathor said and gestured for Jake to speak first. The cat nodded and after taking a deep breath he began.  
  
“Sly, when we first met I thought you were nothing more than a simple thief. But after seeing what you can do I knew that you weren't. Then as we fought I saw something in you that I didn't realize I was looking for in someone. And it would only be after we met a second time, when you kissed me, that I realized I was looking for something and found it in you. After that our two years together were the happiest years I ever had.” Jake said and gave a found smile, but then he frowned. “However, when you were getting more leads on your family's stolen book...things changed. We were spending less time together, and it hurt. But it didn't hurt as much as seeing you trying to choose between me and your family legacy.” Jake said.  
  
“Jake, I'm sorry I---” Sly tried to say but Jake stopped him.  
  
“No, Sly, you don't have to be sorry....I don't blame you for choosing the Thievious Raccoonus over me. I was sad, but I don't blame you. If I was in your situation I would have chosen the same. And even if you did pick me, I wouldn't feel right having to make you choose like that. I let you go then, Sly, because I didn't want to hold you back. Not because I didn't want to try to make it work. And even then, even _now..._ ” Jake paused and then took a breath before looking at Sly. “I still love you as much as I did when we met.”  
  
Sly was very touched by Jake's words. He honestly didn't know what to say. All he could do was nod.  
  
“And now, Carmelita wants to speak.” Hathor said. Carmelita then stood up and started speaking.  
  
“Sly, before I met you way back when, I didn't think that I would ever need a man in my life. And like Jake I thought you were just a simple thief. But more and more I began to realize that you weren't. You showed me that the world isn't as black and white as I make it out to be. For that I can't begin to thank you. I suppose when that happened I realized that I was falling for a criminal. Try as I might to forget about it, forget about you, I couldn't. And I didn't want to either. We had our hard times sure but you had my back more than any person ever did for me.” Carmelita said.  
  
“And you know I always will.” Sly said with a smile, and the vixen smiled back.  
  
“Of course I do. And when I came to save you from Dr. M and you get your _“amnesia”_ , I thought that we could start over. Live in our own little world. For a good few years we did. I don't think I've ever been so happy and thought our time would never end. But all good things must come to an end. And when you stole that sword at the museum after promising not to steal anymore all I could think about was putting you in jail.” Carmelita explained as she took on an angry expression at the memory. Then she calmed herself and spoke again. “But if I knew then what I know now I wouldn't have said the things I did that made us split apart. And I want to tell you here and now, Ringtail, that I don't care that you're a thief. If you're proud of what you do then that's good enough for me. And you shouldn't ever change yourself for the sake of one person. If someone can't really love you for who you are, master thief and all, then you shouldn't bother with them...And that includes me. I tried to make you into someone else rather than accept you for who you are. I'm sorry that I ever did that, and I hope you'll forgive me. And even though we're not together like we used to be, I'll always love you and look out for you.”  
  
Again, Sly was touched. And again, he nodded at the two. What Jake and Carmelita said answered a lot of questions he's been asking himself in concern with the two. And to hear them say what they said lifted a great weight on his heart he's been carrying for far too long. Hathor smiled widely at this. As a deity of love it made her feel empowered to see emotions settled like this and hearts given the closure they need. The fox and cat got to speak, and now it was time for Sly to perform his part of the ritual.  
  
“Sly, now that Jake and Carmelita have spoken, it is time for you to perform the ritual that will decide everything. And only then, if you can perform well in this, will you be able to return home.” Hathor said.  
  
“What do I have to do?” Sly asked. Hathor reached into her robes and pulled out a scroll.  
  
“This is a magic riddle that will reveal your true heart's desire if you can get the answer right. Once you do the name of whom you desire will appear under the riddle. And to help you, I shall tap into your heart of heart so that you can be completely honest with yourself. Fear not though, young Cooper, for the process won't harm you.” The cow anthro explained.

“Don't worry, Hathor. I trust you.” Sly said with a smile and the woman smiled back.

“Good. Now open the scroll, and I'll tap into your heart. Then start reading.” Hathor said and closed her eyes as she concentrated. Her hands began to glow with an ethereal golden hue and she laid her hands on either side of Sly's head. The raccoon suddenly felt a surge go through his soul and heart, properly meaning that Hathor tapped into his heart of hearts. Focusing his mind on the scroll Sly opened it and began to read from the Egyptian scribes.

_**“It grows and blossoms, it dies and wilts.** _ _**  
It happens in the beginning and happens in the end.  
It can make you cry, it can make you sad.  
It can make you smile and can make you brave.  
  
What is it?”** _

Sly thought for a minute, and then a minute more. As he searched through his heart of heart he tried to find the answer but came up with nothing. Sly feared that he wouldn't be able to figure it out until he happened upon a memory. Its a vague one, but he can see himself sitting on a rooftop with someone at his side. However a shadow cover's the person's face so he can't make them out. But he can make out that he's holding hands with whoever is beside him. And then, Sly hears a voice in his memory.

_“No matter what you do, you'll always be my first love.”_ Said the person holding Sly's hand in his memory.  
  
First love...That was the answer.  
  
“Its...First love.” Sly said aloud. When he did he saw a flash of gold light in his mind's eye. The shadow covering the face of the person he was holding hands with is lifted and Sly can finally see who it is...  
  
Its Jake, and they're sitting on the rooftop of the same building where they first fought when Sly stole the Kat's Eye Scepter. Now I remember, Sly thought to himself. This was the time when he told Jake that he had to continue his search for the Thievious Raccoonus and that he couldn't carry on their relationship anymore. Despite his obvious pain Jake was understanding and they mutually split after that. And he said those words Sly almost forgot, that he will always be his first love. That day was so painful for him after he and Jake split apart that Sly must have shoved it to the back of his mind. But now that he's reunited with Jake he won't forget any of their memories together.

“I knew you'd say that.” Said the sweet, motherly voice of Hathor. Then just like that, in another flash of gold light, Sly was pulled out of his mind's eye.  
  
The raccoon gasped as if he just came up for water. Hathor held firmly onto Sly's shoulders to keep him from tumbling. Carmelita and Jake could only look on in concern. They didn't want to do anything at risk of ruining the ritual. Once Sly regained his senses he looked down at the scroll. Just like Hathor said the name of the person whom he desired appeared under the riddle. And the name was Jake Clawson. Sly looked up at Jake, and gave a wide smile. The orange tabby seemed to know what this meant and smiled back. Then Sly turned to Carmelita and his smile lowered a bit. While it was true that he was in love with Jake, he still loved Carmelita. Like a dear friend and something of a sister. And he didn't want to break her heart. Sly carefully rolled up the scroll and handed it to Hathor before approaching the vixen.  
  
“Carmelita, please understand, its not that I don't care about you. I love you....but, I can't honestly say that I'm in love with you.” Sly said as he took Carmelita's hands. The woman nodded in understanding and returned the hold.  
  
“I know that Sly. You're not the type of person who would purposely break hearts. I don't blame you for choosing someone you're really in love with. And as they say, true love can't be denied.” Carmelita said then took Jake's hand and joined it with Sly's, giving the two the warmest smile ever. “And I won't deny yours.” The cop then stepped back and looked on.  
  
Jake and Sly looked at each other, gazing deeply into one another's eyes. Its been so long since they've looked at each other like this. Slowly they came closer and closer until their noses touched. Then their foreheads touched. And finally, after more than a decade, lips once separated joined again. Carmelita gave an approving nod and hugged herself, relishing in the feel good moment. Her eyes then wandered to the timer and she did a double take before gasping! They only had two minutes to return to the present!  
  
“Maldita sea! We have to get back home now! We only have two minutes!” Carmelita exclaimed. Sly and Jake's eyes widened in horror and they broke the kiss and looked at her in horror.  
  
“Are you serious!?” Sly asked.  
  
“As serious as being stuck here for who knows how long can get!” Carmelita stated.  
  
“We have to contact Bentley then!” Jake said frantically.  
  
“Relax, young ones. You are in the presence of a goddess. All you had to do was ask.” Hathor said.  
  
“But isn't the management of time Khonsu's job though?” Sly asked.  
  
“Details, details. What Khonsu doesn't know won't hurt him. Off with you now.” And with a clap of her hands Hathor sent the trio back to the present time.  
  
“Its one thing for you to take over Khonsu's duty when you know he hates it, but I don't like being apart of such en elaborate lie.” Said a voice from behind.  
  
“Why Thoth, my old friend, whatever do you mean?” Hathor asked with a smile as she turned to look at the mortal looking baboon anthro behind her.  
  
“Don't feign innocence with me, woman. Why didn't you tell the modern Cooper the truth, and make all this up?” Thoth asked.  
  
“Which truth? That it wasn't the time flux that sent him here? That it was in fact I who was the cause and tested his abilities for an entire year then took him in? That I made the Pastmaster provide the Cooper Gang and SWAT Kats with the information they needed to find the castle? That I revealed to them the crystal ball that would help?” The cow anthro asked.  
  
“All of the above.” Thoth said simply. The woman gave a chuckle at her comrade's stoicism and picked up one of the pomegranates that Sly bought yesterday and tossed it in the air a bit.  
  
“You of all deities should know that, Thoth.” Hathor said.  
  
“Of course I do, but I want to hear the answer from you so I can tell the others. You know how Seth doesn't catch on easy.” The baboon anthro said with a grin.  
  
“Ah yes. Well, I did what I did because a great true love was broken. And as a goddess who represents love it is my duty to protect and repair such a powerful bond. But I couldn't just jump in and make Sly love Jake again. No, he had to first be tested by his legacy, then his life and finally time before I could step in. There are times, Thoth, when true love hardens to the point that it seems hard to break.” Hathor explained as she worked to open the red shell. “But after a while it softens again and the hardened shell opens to reveal the sweet emotions it kept away.” Finally the female deity was able to open up the shell and reveal the succulent red seeds inside.  
  
“Very well said, Hathor. It actually makes going through all this worth it.” Thoth said.  
  
“Glad you think so. Now that those two are settled, I can focus on getting you date for the next tribute festival.” Hathor said with a grin.  
  
“Don't you even go there, woman. I don't need to be the Egyptian God of Knowledge to know that any escort you get for me will be one worse than the crocodiles.” Thoth said with a glare and the cow anthro laughed.  
  
 _ **Meanwhile, back in the present at the Cooper Safe House...**_  

The whole while since Carmelita and Razor first left Bentley called the rest of the Cooper Gang to inform them of what was happening. It didn't take long for Panda King and Dimitri to arrive and they all waited anxiously for Razor and Carmelita to hopefully return with Sly. But when the next day come, and the finally few hours were ticking by, it wasn’t looking good. And when it came down to an hour it especially wasn't looking good. At two minutes the Cooper Gang and T-Bone started to resign themselves that the worst had happened when suddenly a flash of gold light appeared before them. They all shielded their eyes from the brightness and then heard screaming. The anthros looked at the flash of light and soon through it came Sly, then Razor and finally Carmelita as they landed in a heap on top of each other.

“Sly! You're back! You're really, really back!” Bentley exclaimed in joy and astonishment.  
  
“And Carmelita is too!” Murray exclaimed.  
  
“Jake buddy, you're alright!” Chance shouted joyously.  
  
“Totally groovy! Raccoonus Dudeus and friends have returned!” Dimitri let out.

“My heart sparks like a set off firework to see our illustrious leader home safely.” Panda King said.

The Guru exclaimed happily in his native tongue.  
  
“You can say that again, Master.” Murray said.  
  
“Talk about a reception. I should get lost in time more often.” Sly said jokingly as he got up with the help of Razor then helped up Carmelita.  
  
“Oh Sly, you don't know how much I've missed those sarcastic jocular comments! I...I didn't think I'd see you again.” Bentley said, tears brimming behind his glasses.  
  
“Me neither, little buddy! I missed you too.” Murray said, looking ready to cry himself. Sly felt a tug at his heartstrings as he looked at his two best friends, partners in crime and surrogate brothers with a smile.  
  
“I missed you too, guys. I didn't stop thinking about you for even a minute. I just knew you'd find a way to bring me back.” Sly said as he walked up to Bentley and hugged the box turtle.  
  
Bentley cried softly as he hugged his best friend back. Murray sobbed happy tears and picked up both of his smaller friends and hugged them tight. Carmelita, T-Bone and Razor looked on with smiles as the Cooper Gang reunited with Sly. Everyone looked so much brighter and happier now that their leader has returned. And something told them that Sly wouldn't be let out of their sights for a moment.  
  
“They have a real strong bond.” Jake said.  
  
“Yep. They sure do.” Carmelita agreed.  
  
“Well, not that I don't love all the feel good emotions here but I'm feeling pretty hungry. I'm going for a place to eat.” Chance said.  
  
“I know a nice little restaurant on the Champs-Élyséesavenue.” Carmelita said.  
  
“Oh yeah? Mind telling me where it is?” The stripped tabby asked.  
  
“I'll do you one better. I'll escort you there. As a Paris officer, its my job to help people whether they're native Parisians or visitors.” Carmelita said. “Or do you mind letting a woman lead?”  
  
“Actually, I prefer it. I follow by my fly girl's GPS all the time.” Chance said.  
  
“Wonderful. Then let this fox girl use her GPS to show you around.” Carmelita said and offered her arm which Chance accepted.  
  
“Hope you don't mind if I order something hot. I like it spicy.” Chance said as he and Carmelita walked to the door to leave.  
  
“Really? You sound like a man after my own heart, Chance.” The cop said as they left. Sly watched the pair and couldn't help but smile. It seemed like Carmelita found her true heart's desire too.  
  
“Sly, I'm sorry pal.” Murray said sympathetically.  
  
“Are you going to be okay?” Bentley asked.  
  
“Don't worry guys. I'll be just fine. Carmelita and I came to an understanding just before we came back. She didn't deny my happiness so I won't deny hers.” Sly said.  
  
“ _Deny my happiness_? What do you---?” Before Bentley could finish his question Sly and Jake embraced each other lovingly, tails coiling around like they used to when they were dating. “Oh...”  
  
“It would seem that just as it heals all wounds, time creates love as well.” Panda King said.  
  
The Guru spoke in agreement and nodded.  
  
“Can you feels the loving tonight...” Dimitri trailed off as he sang.  
  
“Honestly? It couldn't have happened sooner.” Murray said with a smile.

__**(Bentley's POV, one year later)** _ _

Its been a whole year since Sly returned, and I don't mind telling you that we all relished every day of it. And it seemed like Sly's experience in Ancient Egypt improved him great deal. It made him more patient, better at adapting and he showed us great ways to blend in with the sand and learned a thing or two about medicine. When we asked Sly who taught him all of these things he just gave us that Cooper grin and said that it was a very special lady who helped him out. I wish I could go back in time to personally thank this lady but the light from the flash Carmelita, Sly and Jake came out of brought a catastrophic response to the time machine and ruined it. It'll take possibly five years to gather the right materials to fix it up. But I'm in no rush to fix it though. After what we went through I've had my fill of time travel. Its probably for the best that the time machine remains broken, but I'll keep it around just in case. Something else worth mentioning is how Sly and Jake are still going strong, as are Carmelita and Chance.  

It was really great to see Sly so happy, being with Jake again. The way he smiled seemed so much brighter than usual. Additionally, Carmelita seemed to enjoy Chance's dangerous streak and he sure didn't seem to mind hers. They really complimented each other well. Sly and Carmelita are still good friends and watch each other's backs when they need it. In fact they now have a system where they tip off each other with information they could use. Its made Carmelita go from Inspector Fox to Commissioner Fox at the Paris Division of Interpol and made the Cooper Gang quite well off. The only downside was that our ten second head start is now cut down to six seconds. When Sly asked Carmelita why she picked the number six she said it was because that's the number of stripes on his tail. They laughed for twenty minutes after that.

Though I have to admit, while I was happy that Sly was back, I was still rather sad. Seeing Sly and Jake so happy together made me think back to my time with Penelope. I know that after what she did I shouldn't even think about her but I can't help it. She was the first woman I ever loved. Heck, the only woman I ever loved. And looking back at the postcards she sent me of her heists I wondered if she still thinks of me like I do her. I guess I'd feel a bit better if I knew she missed me too. But the scientific odds of that are astronomically low. Intellectually I know I shouldn't get my hopes up. However Penelope was the type of woman who makes me forget all about thinking intellectually and goes with my heart.

But anyway, right now I was working on a Tibetan crossword puzzle while Sly was getting ready for his double date with Jake and Murray was getting ready for his date with Jing King. Now that's a love story that has to be told. Six months ago Jing King asked Murray if he could help her make her prepare her own firework show for Panda King's birthday. In that time they bonded closely and then Jing King thanked Murray for helping inspire her father to rescue her all those years ago. One thing led to another and the next thing Panda tells us is that Murray will make an excellent son in law. Sly and I were very surprised but even more happy for our buddy. Sometimes Sly and Jake even go on double dates with Murray and Jing King. Another weird thing is that without even seeing each other my pals can tell what garment looks good on one another and what doesn't. Or without even hearing what it is for that matter.

“Hey Murray, I was thinking I should I wear the...” Sly started until Murray cut him off.

“No!” Murray called out.  
  
“How about the...”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Then maybe this...”  
  
“Perfect!” Murray shouted in approval. “Sly, do you think I should wear my...”  
  
“No!” Sly called out.  
  
“What about...”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Should I pick...”  
  
“Yes!” Sly called out.  
  
I still don't know how they do that. I'll have to consult my scientists in the fashion industry to learn what how this is done. Sly walked out first wearing his dark brown suede boots, a dark violet dress shirt, matching colored suede gloves and a matching dark brown vest. Then Murray stepped out wearing his orange hoodie jacket, a white wrestler's mask with matching gloves and gray sneakers.  
  
“Well I'm off. I should be headed to meet Jing King at the race track.” Murray said.  
  
“I didn't know Jing King is into racing.” Sly said.  
  
“Oh yeah. She really loves going to the races, and she's a long time fan. They bring out a hole new person in her when she goes. Then comes the cursing when things get intense.” Murray said.  
  
“Was Jing King offended?” I asked.  
  
“Only when someone tells her to pipe down.” Murray said at which Sly and I shared an amused look. “See you later, guys! Don't wait up.” Murray said as he left.  
  
“Have fun, big guy.” Sly called out after him. Once Murray was gone Sly turned to me. “Are you sure you don't want to come with me and Jake to the Paris Opera House? I'm sure I can scare up a last minute ticket.”  
  
“Its okay, Sly. Three's a crowd after all and I don't want to ruin your time with Jake. You just go and have fun. I'll be fine.” I said. Sly didn't look too convinced, but then he nodded in agreement and grabbed his cane and leg satchel.  
  
“Okay. I hope you have a nice evening at home. We can always stop by if you need us.” Sly said as he strapped on his sack around his right thigh.  
  
“Don't worry, I have you on my No-Ring Waiting speed dial.” I reassured. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sly went to answer it. I turned back to my crossword puzzle and waited to hear the click of the door, signifying that Sly had left. But instead I heard my friend's voice again.  
  
“Bentley...Someone wants to see you.” Sly said as he turned to me. I looked up in confusion at this. Someone wants to see me? I wasn't expecting anybody today.  
  
“Who is it?” I asked as I rolled my wheelchair closer.  
  
Sly stepped aside and showed me who my visitor was. When I saw who my mouth dropped. It was...Penelope. I didn't know what to think. Its been so long that I thought I'd never see her again. Least of all with Sly around since she hated him and accused him of holding me back. After all this time of thinking about her it was surreal to see Penelope again.  
  
“Hi Bentley.” The Dutch mouse said to me with an awkward smile. I gulped down a lump of nervousness before I spoke.  
  
“P-Penelope...Wh-what are you doing here?” I asked slowly. Penelope sighed and walked over to me.  
  
“Bentley, I spent a lot of time thinking about what you told me. How Sly wasn't using you, how you two really were friends, that I went down the wrong path...And in every instance you were right. I guess deep down I knew that what I was doing was wrong from the start, but in a twisted up algorithm of emotion I thought I was doing right by you. And I wasn't. I didn't just betray you, I betrayed the only real friends I had.” Penelope said then turned to Sly. “I'm real sorry about what I did to Sir Galleth and you, Sly. If I had my own time machine to fix it all, I would. I never stopped regretting how things went.”  
  
“Its alright, Penelope. I forgive you. You're not the first person who did something bad and thought it was good for the sake of someone they loved. And you won't be the last.” Sly said. Penelope smiled, apparently touched by Sly's forgiveness, then turned to me.  
  
“Bentley...Can you ever forgive me?” The Dutch mouse asked. I scientifically considered this, and also emotionally considered it. Then after four minutes of consideration I answered.  
  
“I don't know, Penelope...That all depends.” I said with crossed arms and looked away.  
  
“Depends on what?” Penelope asked with an anxious tone. Then I turned back to her and smiled.  
  
“How good are you at Tibetan crosswords puzzles?” I asked as I held out my crossword puzzle book. Penelope sighed in relief then smiled widely.  
  
“Give me a pencil and I'll crossword you under the table.” Penelope said with a wink.  
  
“Challenge accepted, my pretty. But I will show no mercy.” I said with a grin and grabbed another pencil from the desk and we moved to the coffee table to play the crossword together.

**_:Third Person POV:_ **

Sly smiled at Bentley and Penelope as he quietly let himself out and closed the door. It seems like Bentley will have a nice evening at home after all. At the sound of a motorcycle revving Sly turned to see Jake pulled up to the safe house, dressed in quite the dapper fashion with his black tail tuxedo. The orange tabby took off his helmet and gave his lover a smile.  
  
“Hey there. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long.” Jake said as he walked up to Sly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Not at all. I just stepped out to leave Bentley and Penelope alone.” Sly said.  
  
“Penelope? She's back?” Jake asked in surprise.  
  
“Yes, and it seemed like they managed to settle things between each other, too.” Sly said as he took Jake's arm to let his boyfriend lead him to the motorcycle.  
  
“Wow, that's really awesome! Its like someone worked a miracle.” Jake said. Sly nodded in agreement and as his eyes wandered he caught the sight of a pair of familiar horns on the rooftop not too far away. Knowing exactly who it was Sly grinned a little.  
  
“Yeah. It seems like _someone_ did work a miracle.” Sly said as he mounted the bike behind Jake and put on his helmet then held onto Jake's torso as he drove off.  
  
From where she stood on the rooftop, Hathor chuckled to herself.  
  
“All the world loves a lover. And in this case, it loves a set of lovers.” The cow anthro said and with a clap of her hand returned to her own time period. _  
  
___**Finis, La Amour~**__


End file.
